For You Are Mine
by Harmless
Summary: Peasant taken from the slaughter...


For You Are Mine  
Play  
  
By: Kimberly Taylor  
  
&  
Jessica Simpson  
  
Narrarator: Long long ago in a meadow filled with wild flowers lived a peasant girl. She was very beautiful and could sing from her heart. She was a very happy girl, but in the castle not far away.  
  
Lady in waiting: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! YOUR MAJESTY SHE IS GONE!!!! THE PRINCESS IS GONE!!!!!!!!  
  
King: What do you mean she is gone!!!  
  
Lady in waiting: (sobbing) I went to the little mistress' chambers to get her ready for the day and she was gone your highness.  
  
King: GUARDS!!!!!  
  
Guard: Yes your majesty  
  
King: I want a lookout searching for my daughter! She has vanished!!!  
  
Guard: Yes your majesty  
  
Narrarator: The young princess did not like the castle as you have probably already guessed. She was known as the little vanishing girl because every time she got the chance she would run away to the market. Now back to the peasant. All was right in the world until.  
  
Peasant: (humming)  
  
Guard 1: Princess what are you doing in those wretched clothes.  
  
Peasant: Princess? Me? You must be mistaken.  
  
Guard 1: I am not that easily fooled mistress.  
  
Peasant: I know not of what you speak!!!  
  
Guard: Come with me princess!!!  
  
Peasant: YOU FOOL I AM NOT THE PRINCESS!!!!!!  
  
Guard 1: I am sorry it must come to this.  
  
Narrarator: As the guard starts to carry the peasant to the castle the other guard has found the true princess.  
  
Guard 2: Your father was very distraught this morning miss.  
  
Princess: Why should I care? All my father wishes of me are to marry me off to some god forsaken rat poop!!!!  
  
Guard: What foul language!!  
  
Princess: Fine I shall us the proper form if you must. So he is some god forsaken rodent dung!  
  
Guard 2: But it is for the good of your country.  
  
Princess: If he is so worried about the good of HIS Country then why must I marry the prince of Judah and not he?  
  
Guard 2: He is married to your mother!  
  
Princess: But he does not love her.  
  
Guard 2: we are coming to the castle that is enough.  
  
Narrarator: The princess was a beautiful but sad girl. She longed to be free. She had the voice of an angel as many people said. By this time the king was yelling at the peasant and she had no idea what was wrong.  
  
Peasant: (bowing) Your Majesty.  
  
King: Get off the ground you foolish girl!  
  
Peasant: Yes sire.  
  
King: You need not call me that for I am you father child.  
  
Peasant: But.  
  
King: No Buts! I cannot have my daughter running around like a whore!  
  
Peasant: EXCUSE ME!! Your majesty I am not your daughter. I am Sicila of the Shire.  
  
Guard 2: Your Highness I have found your daughter!!!!  
  
Peasant: Your highness I tried to tell you. I am not you daughter  
  
Guard 1: I am terribly sorry your majesty.  
  
King: Apologize to her!  
  
Guard: I am sorry mistress I did not mean to get confused.  
  
Peasant: I forgive.  
  
King: Release her to her home!!  
  
Peasant: I thank thee Your Majesty.  
  
King: Take this bag of gold for you troubles.  
  
Peasant: I thank thee very much your majesty. (Bowing)  
  
Narrarator: Now what Sicila and the princess Lorena did not know was that Lorena had a sister, one that was lost, and one that was separated from the family. They did not know this but the king did.  
  
King: You will never believe what happened today Margaret.  
  
Queen: What has happened my love?  
  
King: The guard brought me the wrong girl. They thought she was ours.  
  
Queen: What if she was?  
  
King: it cannot be  
  
Queen: Why not?  
  
King: She must be the descendant of Amelia, and that would be impossible.  
  
Queen: but how can you be so sure? She could still be her  
  
King: But there is only one way she would be one of us.  
  
Queen: That is if she knew the song and had the mark.  
  
King: yes I know.  
  
Queen: Bid her come to the castle and ask her to sing the song.  
  
King: I believe I shall.  
  
Narrarator: Now back to Sicila's house where Sicila and her love Pepe` sit talking about the day.  
  
Sicilia: The strangest thing happened to me today.  
  
Pepe`: Really What?  
  
Sicilia: I was mistaken as the princess.  
  
Pepe`: Really how did this happen?  
  
Sicilia: I am not sure. One of the palace guards started off on how I should not be out of the castle. Lucky the real princess was found.  
  
Pepe`: Yes it is lucky, other wise we would never see each other ever again.  
  
Sicilia: I could not bare to live without you  
  
Pepe`: nor could I.  
  
Narrarator: The next day Sicila gets a message from the king.  
  
Kever: I am looking for a Sicila of the Shire could you help me find her.  
  
Sicilia: I am she.  
  
Kever: I am to give you this it is from the king.  
  
Sicilia: I thank Thee (putting message away)  
  
Kever: You are to read it now for I am to give him an answer.  
  
Sicilia: Thank you (Reads letter) Tell His Majesty that I shall be there as he wishes.  
  
Kever: Yes miss  
  
Narrarator: Kever the message boy speaks to the king, as the princess Lorena is talking to her father.  
  
Kever: Your majesty Sicilia has agreed to come.  
  
King: I thank thee. Be on your way Kever.  
  
Princess: Why are you summoning her?  
  
King: That is not your business.  
  
Lorena: I have the right to know.  
  
King: Lorena! I have told you it is not your business.  
  
Lorena: TELL ME OTHER WISE I SHALL TELL MOTHER YOU ARE SUMMONING THAT COMMONER!!!!!!!  
  
King: YOU ARE NOT TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME. Besides it was your mother's idea to call her.  
  
Lorena: Fine I shall leave you.  
  
Narrarator: The princess decides to go talk to her mother to find out what is going on.  
  
Princess: Mother may I speak with you.  
  
Queen: Yes of course.  
  
Princess: Why is father summoning that peasant girl?  
  
Queen: He is calling her to find out if she is your sister.  
  
Lorena: Sister? I have no sister.  
  
Queen: Sit I must tell you something. (Waits for Lorena to sit) About 7000 years ago there was a war between our kingdom and the kingdom of Sulpharc. Our kingdom was a very powerful magical kingdom called Arlumen, as it still is, and Sulpharc had a great brute force. The Queen had two daughters, and Sulpharc had captured the youngest daughter and the Queen at the time. As the Queen was pleading for her daughter's life the King of Sulpharc cut the daughters arm with a poison dagger. The mother quickly cast a spell saying my children shall bare the injury but I take the poison. That is why you and I have this make on our arms.  
  
Lorena: So if she is my sister than she shall have this mark?  
  
Queen: yes, but to see her mark she shall have to sing the royal lullaby.  
  
Princess: The one you taught me?  
  
Queen: Yes indeed.  
  
(Message boy enters)  
  
Kever: Your Highness, the king requests your presence.  
  
Queen: Thank you Kever. (Turns to princess) We shall have another talk soon.  
  
Lorena: Yes we shall.  
  
Narrarator: Now it is time to find out who Sicilia really is  
  
Sicilia: Your Majesty you wished to see me?  
  
King: Yes, I wish for you to sing for me.  
  
Sicilia: Sing? What shall I sing?  
  
King: Yes sing. I want you to sing to this song.  
  
Queen: (Hums a tune)  
  
Sicilia: Yes your Majesty (Singing) When the world falls apart And the day turns to night You will not be lost When the world seems to end And the seas start to fall You will find your way. I will not let you go For I shall take your place You shall not die For you are mine When the world falls apart And the day turns to night You will not be lost When the world seems to end And the seas start to fall You will find your way For you are mine.  
  
King: (smiling and crying) Come to me Sicilia.  
  
Sicilia: Yes sire  
  
King: let me see your arm.  
  
Sicilia: Yes sire  
  
King: (crying) Welcome home my precious daughter.  
  
Sicilia: What I am sorry. What are you talking about your majesty?  
  
King: You are my daughter and not to question my authority, and you need not call me that you may call me father.  
  
Sicilia: Yes. Father, May I please know how you know that I am your daughter?  
  
King: By the mark on your arm.  
  
Sicilia: What mark? (Looks at arm) That was not there.  
  
King: The royal lullaby. It makes the mark appear.  
  
Sicilia: Oh, I see thank you. father.  
  
King: Lorena.  
  
Lorena: Yes Father?  
  
King: You are to talk to Sicilia she is you sister if not by blood then by right.  
  
Lorena: Yes Father.  
  
(King And Queen Leave)  
  
Sicilia: So your name is Lorena?  
  
Lorena: JUST BECAUSE I ACT KIND TO YOU AROUND MY FATHER DOES NOT MEAN I LIKE YOU!!! YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIF AND MY FAMILY YOU FILTHY PEASANT!!!!  
  
Sicilia: I am sorry. You need not be so rude.  
  
Narrarator: As Sicilia is taken for training, Lorena and her mother get to talk.  
  
Lorena: Why was Sicilia taken?  
  
Queen: She was not really taken. The younger daughter of Queen Felesea, Amelia, was never found and Sicilia is her descendant.  
  
Lorena: That is why you did not look for her?  
  
Queen: Yes, that is why. Narrarator: As Sicilia is taken for training on being a princess Lorena speaks to her mother.  
  
Lorena: Why was Sicilia taken?  
  
Queen: She was not really taken. The younger Daughter, Amelia, was never found and Sicilia is her descendant.  
  
Lorena: That is why you never looked for her.  
  
Queen: Yes that is why.  
  
(Sicilia walks by with book on here head.)  
  
Narrarator: Sicilia is almost complete with her training, all that is left id the kings approval.  
  
(At dinner)  
  
King: She has nice posture. Give me a book (places book on Sicilia's head) She is sitting perfectly. She is dressed well. Now it is time for the real test. Come with me every one.  
  
Narrarator: Later that day Sicilia is waiting to be admitted to the court. She sees some tapestries and decides to go look at them.  
  
(Sicilia walking looking @ pics. Comes to a pic of pepe`s 82xgreat grand pa looks familiar touches it)  
  
Sicilia: I must look so stupid touching a simple picture. (Pulls back) is this? (Looks around push the pic find a corridor walks in sees Marlay her lady in waiting)  
  
Marlay: OH I am sorry your highness I don't know anything.  
  
Sicilia: It is quit all right. Can you really see the court from here?  
  
Narrarator: Later Sicilia goes to the dungeon for she knows whom this peasant is.  
  
Sicilia: Pepe`? Is that really you?  
  
Pepe`: Yes it is I princess, how did you know my name?  
  
Sicilia: It is I my love, Sicilia.  
  
Pepe`: (jumping up) is it really you? I thought you had been killed.  
  
Sicilia: Why would you think that?  
  
Pepe`: You were gone for so long and I have not heard from you, and then your family was, never mind. I now know you are not dead and that is what matters.  
  
Sicilia: What happened to my family?  
  
Pepe`: nothing.  
  
Sicilia: Tell me. Tell me right now Pepe`.  
  
Pepe`: I shall tell thee but you will not like it.they were. let us say. they are dead.  
  
Sicilia: What. How is this. you lie to me?  
  
Pepe`: When have I ever lied to thee?  
  
Sicilia: You are right. but how. they where all fine.  
  
Pepe` If I told you, you would do something stupid.  
  
Sicilia: I ask thee to trust my judgment.  
  
Pepe`: IT was the king.  
  
Sicilia: Ha my father would never do that.  
  
Pepe`: you are right your father would never do that, but the king is not your father now is he.  
  
Sicilia: Stop lying to me.(runs away crying)  
  
Narrarator: The king is talking to the guard about the prisoner as Sicilia enters in.  
  
King: Tell me more about this rebel.  
  
Guard: Yes sire, He is known as.  
  
Sicilia: Pepe` of the falls. He is my love.  
  
King: That is not possible.  
  
Sicilia: Yes it is do you not remember when I was but a mere peasant girl? Pepe` was my love but no longer is this true.  
  
King: good for he is to be executed.  
  
Sicilia: NO!!! Do not kill him let him be my guard.  
  
King: I wish not to have my daughter protected by a traitor.  
  
Sicilia: He is no traitor! He is kind and sweet.  
  
King: And how do you know this?  
  
Sicilia: I know because I saw it in his eyes and in his heart.  
  
King: He shall die  
  
Sicilia: NO HE SHALL BE MY GUARD!!  
  
King: AS MY DAUGHTER. (Sicilia cuts him off)  
  
Sicilia: I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER I WILL NEVER BE YOUR DAUGHTER YOU HAD MY FATHER KILLED AFTER I CAME TO LIVE IN THE CASTLE!!!  
  
(Storms off)  
  
King: Wait  
  
Queen: let her go  
  
King: go and tell her she can have her guard.  
  
(Sicilia's room)  
  
Queen: Sicilia?  
  
Sicilia: Go away! I wish not speak to thee.  
  
Queen: you father. (Cut off)  
  
Sicilia: He is not my father.  
  
Queen: Yes he is and you must respect him.  
  
Sicilia: How can I respect him? He loves me not.  
  
Queen: He loves you more then all the riches in his life and of the world.  
  
Sicilia: Be off with thee. I have things to do.  
  
Queen: I may not be your mother but I am your Queen. I do require some respect do I not? I delivered you from poverty did I not?  
  
Sicilia: Yes and I am grateful. Thank the king. Father . for respecting my wishes. Good day to you (exits)  
  
Narrarator: Sicilia has returned to the dungeon to tell Pepe` the good news, as Pepe` debates with himself on whether or not to tell Sicilia his "secret"  
  
Sicilia &Pepe` Together: S: Pepe` I have P: Sicilia I need to tell.  
  
Pepe`: you go first my love.  
  
Sicilia: All right. instead of losing your life by beheading you get to be my guard.  
  
Pepe`: That is good news.  
  
Sicilia: Now it is your turn.  
  
Pepe`: I forget it is nothing.  
  
Sicilia: All right let us go.  
  
Narrarator: Sicilia & Pepe` leave the dungons and enter the main hall. Pepe` is distraught about something and Sicilia knows it.  
  
(Sicilia stops)  
  
Sicilia: What is wrong my love?  
  
Pepe`: It is nothing. 


End file.
